Conversando com Eric Diggory
by Nathoca Malfoy
Summary: EM ANDAMENTO - Um programa interessante e bem humorado com convidados do universo de Harry Potter. No ar: "Dobby". ESCRITA POR ERIC DIGGORY
1. O Dragão Rabo Córneo Húngaro

_Antes de mais nada:_ O Dragão Rabo Córneo Húngaro pertence ao mundo de Harry Potter.

Esta fanfic foi escrita por **Eric Diggory**. Gênero: Comédia.

Agora podemos começar!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DRAGÃO RABO CÓRNEO HÚNGARO**

- Boa Noite! Está entrando no ar "Conversando com Eric Diggory". O programa de entrevistas mais visto da televisão! E o convidado de hoje é mais do que especial, é um colega de filmagem, o DRAGÃO RABO CÓRNEO HÚNGARO!!! Aplausos para ele, platéia!!!

(Aplausos empolgantes)

- Obrigado, obrigado... vocês são magníficos

- Como vai, Dragão? Tudo bem?

- Vou levando a vida...

- Já que você falou em vida, conte para nós um pouco da sua infância, de como você se criou na Hungria.

- Bom, eu nasci próximo a um pequeno povoado no interior da Hungria, em 1850. A minha família era humilde, papai e mamãe tiveram muita dificuldade para me criar. Naquela época dragões já não eram bem vistos no mundo todo, qualquer movimento em falso era visto por alguém, que logo chamava todo o resto do pessoal, que atacavam a gente.

- E como vocês faziam para conseguir comida? Não é muito fácil caçar, não é? Ouvi dizer que as presas conseguem avistar vocês de longe, e fogem rapidamente pra uma toca ou caverna bem estreita...

- A gente não caçava, pegávamos comida dos humanos. A gente geralmente andava à noite, pra não sermos vistos. Em alguns momentos provocávamos incêndios na floresta, para distrair as pessoas, e aproveitávamos para pegar comida das casas, alguns animais de rebanhos, e coisas do tipo.

- Infância difícil, hein? E quando isso começou a mudar?

- Foi quando eu estava entrando na adolescência, com uns cento e quarenta anos, por volta de 1990. Um primo meu viajou até os Estados Unidos pra procurar um lugar melhor para vivermos. Ele voltou contando que conheceu um negócio chamado cinema, que eram filmes com atores, animais, etc., e que tinha visto um em que um dragão participava. Papai achou aquilo estranho, mas eu adorei a idéia. Poderia ser a minha salvação dessa vida difícil da Hungria.

- Então você veio para a América, certo?

- Exatamente! Parti imediatamente, e quando cheguei descobri o quanto era difícil conseguir um papel. Qualquer filme do rei Artur, ou de qualquer tema que envolvesse dragões, era uma fila enorme no dia do teste de elenco. E sempre tinha um dragão que lançava uma chama mais bonita que a minha, que voava com mais destreza, ou então que tinha mais experiência na frente das câmeras. Os anos foram se passando e eu não conseguia nada, no máximo uma aparição de figurante, ou dublê de algum dragão mais famoso. Comecei a ficar desesperado!

- Você chegou a pensar em desistir e voltar pra Hungria, pra perto de seus pais?

- Sim. Sonhava com aqueles campos verdes da Hungria todo dia. Nos Estados Unidos só tem prédio, é super difícil voar por entre eles. Sem contar nos pombos e nos helicópteros de telejornais, um segundo de distração e você pode bater em um deles.

- Aqui na minha pauta consta que você tentou ser o dragão fêmea do filme do Shrek! Conte pra nós essa história, rapaz!

(Risos da platéia)

- Ah, aquilo foi o desespero! Sem papel nenhum, eu comecei a apelar. Me travestir de fêmea foi uma tentativa inútil, não deu certo. Mas não foi a única vez que fiz algo assim. Pra você ter uma idéia, cheguei a tentar convencer uns produtores que estavam rodando um filme bíblico a incluírem um casal de dragões na arca de Noé! Riram na minha cara!

- É, isso sim foi uma viagem na maionese, cara! Tá certo que na Bíblia não especifica se tinha dragão entre os casais de animais, mas é meio complicado levar um dragão, né? Qualquer espirro pode pôr fogo na arca e afundar todo mundo! Hahaha... Se bem que com vocês, ficaria mais fácil animar o ambiente, porque o fogo pro churrasco eles já teriam, faltaria só um sambinha pra acompanhar...

(Dragão ri sem graça...)

- É, pode ser...

- Brincadeirinha! Vamos retomar a entrevista. Depois de desistir dos Estados Unidos, você foi pro Japão...

- É, tentei ser monstro de seriado. Mas como eu não sabia falar japonês, não deu certo. A mesma coisa aconteceu quando tentei ser um pokémon. Fiz testes para ser o pokémon número 398, mas pra variar, fracassei. Aí, retornando para a Europa, ouvi dizer que estavam precisando de dragões para um filme do Harry Potter na Inglaterra. E dessa vez deu certo! Eu tinha o sotaque húngaro perfeito pro papel! Foi a minha glória! Vi meu rosto estampado em todas as partes do mundo, criancinhas fugiam de mim aonde quer que eu fosse! Fiquei famoso! Dava autógrafos, tirava fotos...

- Pois é, lembro de termos ido juntos ver o filme na Alemanha, e você pôs fogo sem querer em dois telespectadores... mas o que houve depois? Você sumiu de repente...

- Eu achei que ia aparecer mais nos filmes, só que aí lançaram "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix", e nada de dragão. Fui esquecido, voltei aos velhos tempos. Comecei a abusar da bebida, das drogas...

- As drogas têm algum efeito em você? Você é enorme...

- Na verdade nem tanto. Só o álcool faz mal. Quando eu bebo, se eu lançar alguma chama, o álcool aumenta a potência dela, e eu acabo me queimando. Por causa disso me internaram em clínicas de reabilitação. Conheci um monte de gente legal, Britney Spears, Linday Lohan, Amy Winehouse... Num dia que ela tava bem louca, a Britney chegou a dizer que queria que eu fizesse parte da próxima turnê dela, mas isso passou. Logo depois ela deixou a clínica, e eu li num jornal que ela nunca mais ia usar drogas, porque passou a ter alucinações em que ela conversava com um dragão drogado, e tudo mais...

- E do que você está vivendo agora?

- Ah, eu migrei para o Brasil. Depois de ser reprovado pra ser monstro nas "Noites do Terror" do Playcenter, acabei fazendo sociedade com os camelôs que trabalham vendendo churrasco na frente do estádio do Morumbi. Eu fico escondido atrás de um muro alto, e sempre que algum deles precisa acender a churrasqueira ou aumentar o fogo, eu dou uma mãozinha.

- Deve ser algo bem monótono, não? Passar o dia todo na frente de um estádio, ajudando o comércio ambulante.

- Nem tanto. Todo dia a fiscalização aparece. Aí quando o rapa chega eu faço uma cortina de fumaça em volta de todo mundo, pego as churrasqueiras com uma pata, meus colegas camelôs com a outra e saio voando... quando a cortina de fumaça some, eu já tô longe...

- Genial! Mas você desistiu da carreira de artista?

- Que nada! No último carnaval, fui pra avenida fingindo ser parte de um carro alegórico! Foi muito divertido! E quem quiser me contratar, é só ligar para xxxx-xxxx ou procurar o Tião churrasqueiro na porta do estádio!

- E terminamos por aqui mais um "Conversando com Eric Diggory". No próximo programa, cuidado gatinhas da primeira fila da platéia! O convidado é o Lupin! Ouvi dizer que ele é um lobo mau... hahaha!

(Aplausos e o programa se encerra).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Escrita por:_ **Eric Diggory**

_Nathoca:_ Hehehehe!!! Total momento de insanidade do meu maridão doido! Eu tô aqui convencendo ele a fazer a entrevista do Lupin! Prometeu tem que cumprir, né? Espero que tenham gostado. Eu vou continuar publicando as "barbaridades" que ele escreve... hehehe... Beijos; Nathoca Malfoy.


	2. Lupin

**LUPIN**

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Boa Noite! Está entrando no ar mais um _"Conversando com Eric Diggory"_ O programa de entrevistas mais descontraído da televisão! Agradecendo os e-mails recebidos pela produção, que foram muitos! A torcida do São Paulo e a do Corinthians mandaram avisar que só estão comendo os churrasquinhos do Dragão Rabo Córneo Húngaro, e que até o pessoal da prefeitura que faz o Rapa tá ajudando a reerguer a carreira do nosso último convidado. Agradecimentos também à nossa telespectadora _Chun Li Weasley Malfoy_, que prestigiou o nosso programa e nos faz continuar nessa empreitada! Bom, hoje o nosso convidado é especial. Ele já deu aula em Hogwarts, e hoje tem uma Pet Shop que atende não só animais do mundo dos trouxas, como também seres fantásticos, como hipogrifos e trasgos. Ele é o _Professor Lupin_!

(Aplausos)

_**Lupin:**_ Boa noite, pessoal!

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Com vai, Professor Lupin?

_**Lupin:**_ Vou bem... e por favor, me chame de Lupin.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Tivemos que confirmar a data da entrevista, para não cair em noite de lua cheia. Mas Lupin, como você encara a vida de lobisomem? A infância deve ter sido difícil pra você, não é?

_**Lupin:**_ Bom, na verdade, eu tinha problemas de convivência na infância com alguns colegas, mas não tinha nada a ver com ser lobisomem. É que eu gostava muito de estudar, e os meninos ficavam zombando de mim, preparavam armadilhas com lama, me batiam e eu voltava sempre chorando pra casa.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ História comum a muitas crianças...

_**Lupin:**_ Sim! Só que aí, um dia, eu inventei que tinha um monstro em casa, que vivia no meu quintal, e que ele estava com muita raiva deles. É lógico que eles não acreditaram, e queriam ir lá em casa ver. Então foi só esperar a noite de lua cheia e me esconder no quintal. Quando eles chegaram e deram de cara comigo, transformado em lobisomem, fugiram gritando desesperadamente. Sei que um deles até fez xixi nas calças. E desde então ninguém mais mexeu comigo, e eu pude estudar tranqüilamente.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Quem diria, hein? Lupin já fez travessuras quando criança.

_**Lupin:**_ E quem não faz? Ainda mais para se livrar de encrenqueiros como meus colegas eram. O único problema é que a minha mãe ficou sabendo numa reunião de pais, e me deixou de castigo por um tempão, e me proibiu de aparecer como lobisomem de novo. Mas tudo bem, eu já tinha feito o que queria.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Pois é, a vida foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Na adolescência também foi assim?

_**Lupin:**_ Não, foi bem complicado. Quando se é criança, é possível ficar em casa numa boa. Mas quando eu cresci, passei a ter problemas. Perdi muitas festas à noite por que foram marcadas para noites de lua cheia. Eu tentava me justificar de todas as formas possíveis para os meus amigos. Dizia estar doente, ou precisando estudar, ou cuidar de algum parente doente... depois de um tempo eles nem perguntavam mais o motivo de eu não sair, eles achavam que eu não queria mais passear, ou que tinha arranjado amigos novos. Isso foi muito chato.

_**Eric Diggory: **_E como foi dar aulas em Hogwarts? Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas é uma matéria super complicada!

_**Lupin:**_ Ah, foi muito bom. Foi com certeza uma das maiores alegrias da minha vida. Trabalhar com Dumbledore, e com todo aquele pessoal, alguns inclusive ex-colegas de escola, foi bastante gratificante. Tentei fazer de DCAT uma disciplina divertida, pois eu sei o quanto ela é difícil. Eu mesmo, quando era estudante, tive várias notas baixas. É uma pena que durou pouco.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Pois bem, já sabíamos que o senhor gosta de Hogwarts, então instalamos um link ao vivo lá, para que os alunos possam fazer suas perguntas. Vamos fazer contato com a nossa repórter Cho Chang! Vai lá, minha linda!

_**Cho Chang:**_ Estamos ao vivo direto de Hogwarts, e temos uma multidão em volta de nossa câmera. Quem quer fazer perguntas para o Lupin levante a mão! Você... diga seu nome e em seguida a sua pergunta!

_**Parvati Patil:**_ Oi. Meu nome é Parvati Patil. Eu queria saber se em eclipses da lua você fica metade humano, metade lobisomem.

_**Lupin:**_ Bom, eclipses são situações inusitadas. Realmente, quando a lua surge, eu viro lobisomem. E conforme ela vai sumindo no eclipse, eu vou retornando ao estado humano. Mas é um processo gradual, em que os pêlos vão diminuindo pouco a pouco. Não ocorre o fato de eu ficar com metade do meu corpo peludo e metade humano, se bem que seria engraçado, não é?

_**Hermione:**_ Meu nome é Hermione Granger e eu tenho uma pergunta. Na aula de DCAT que tivemos com o senhor, não ficou muito claro se o feitiço... AI! Peraí! Ainda não terminei.

(Hermione é empurrada da frente da câmera, enquanto vaias e insultos contra a sua integridade são proferidos)

_**Eric Diggory:**_: Não acredito que ela quer usar o programa para fazer perguntas sobre a aula! Vai Cho, passe o microfone para a próxima pessoa, por favor. A propósito, alguém já te disse que você é uma orientalzinha maneira?

_**Fred e George:**_ Nós somos Fred e George Weasley, e queremos saber se o senhor já teve problemas com pulgas.

_**Lupin:**_ Ahahah... o pessoal é criativo com as perguntas, hein? Sim, já tive problemas com pulgas há algum tempo. Quando era estudante, cheguei a ter piolhos quando estava na forma humana, e pulgas quando estava transformado em lobisomem. Foi um caos! Os piolhos e as pulgas entraram em conflito, declararam guerra umas às outras. Só pararam quando consegui um feitiço que delimitou o espaço de cada uma. Aí mais tarde consegui outro feitiço que era anti-pulgas e anti-piolhos, pra resolver tudo.

_**Cho Chang:**_ Ei, quer largar o microfone?

_**Trelawney:**_ Eu sou a professora Trelawney, e tenho um recado para você, Diggory. Seu futuro é negro, vejo maus momentos para você no futuro, algo relacionado a uma taça. A taça de uma torneio...

_**Eric Diggory: **_Cho, tira essa maluca daí! Onde já se viu, meu futuro vai ser brilhante! E como é que uma taça pode me levar à ruína? Taças são para vencedores, e a vitória estará me esperando em qualquer torneio que eu participar...

_**Hagrid:**_ Meu nome é Hagrid e eu queria tirar uma dúvida a respeito de criação de animais. Soube que você abriu uma pet shop que cuida de todo tipo de animal, e queria saber por que a quimera que eu estou criando não me obedece! Ele já destruiu metade da minha cabana, e nem o Fofo consegue controlar o bichinho!

_**Lupin:**_ Oi Hagrid? Tudo bem? Bom, a sua quimera não te compreende porque ela é grega, então ela só entende grego. Tente procurar alguém que fale grego pra te ajudar. Ou então faça um curso pra aprender, se bem que eu acho que a sua cabana vai cair antes de você terminar o curso.

_**Eric Diggory: **_Bom, vamos encerrar a participação. Obrigado, Cho! Quando você voltar, vamos marcar pra jantarmos... Obrigado pela presença, Lupin! Deixe o seu recado!

_**Lupin:**_ Obrigado pelo convite! Para quem se interessar, o telefone do meu pet shop é 555-1234. Atende todos os dias, inclusive feriados! E cuidem dos seus bichinhos! Não os maltratem! Quando seus filhos estiverem transformados em lobisomem, ofereça um brinquedinho ou leve pra passear ao luar na coleira. Garanto que eles serão eternamente gratos!

_**Eric Diggory:**_ E chega ao fim mais um "_Conversando com Eric Diggory"_. No próximo programa: A Murta que Geme! Tirem as crianças da sala, porque ela vai gemer aqui, ao vivo, para vocês! Até mais, pessoal!

(Aplausos e o programa se encerra)

_**Nathoca Malfoy:**_ Rrrrrrrrrrrr... O Eric Diggory É MEU!! Sai pra lá Chu, sua baranga! Ridícula!! Marcar pra jantar, né? Deixa estar, deixa!! Vou subornar o garçon e botar veneno no seu yakissoba!!

Para quem não está entendendo nada, o Eric Diggory é meu marido e essa história é antiga! Eu falo pra ele que eu amo o Malfoy e ele fala que ama a Cho. Vê se eu posso com isso! O Malfoy pode, né? Agora a Cho Chatachang NÃO PODE NÃO!!

Beijos Eric. Adorei esse capítulo! E cuidado com a previsão da Trewley (rsrsrsrs)!!

_**Eric Diggory**_ Esse é a mais nova entrevista de "Conversando com Eric Diggory".

_Para Chunli Weasley Malfoy:_ Chunli, obrigado pelo único comentário! É bom saber que alguém teve coragem de ler!

_Para Nathoca Malfoy:_ Isso é ficção, por favor, não confunda com a realidade! Se fosse para ser real, o Malfoy já estaria enterrado, crucificado, amaldiçoado, mumificado, no fundo do oceano com uma bola de ferro nas pernas...

Até o próximo programa com a Murta que Geme.


	3. Murta Que Geme

Murta Que Geme

**Murta Que Geme**

_**Eric Diggory: **_Boa noite! Está entrando no ar mais um "Conversando com Eric Diggory". Agradecendo a crescente audiência, que um dia ainda vai atrair patrocinadores... mas chega de lamentações! Hoje vamos inovar novamente! Depois de colocarmos um link ao vivo, direto de Hogwarts, na entrevista com o Lupin, hoje estamos em Hogwarts! Sim, porque a entrevistada de hoje vive aqui. Portanto, diretamente do banheiro feminino do 2º andar, a Murta Que Geme!!

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Obrigada, obrigada... você é mais bonito ao vivo, Diggory. Não quer conhecer melhor o meu banheiro, assim que o programa acabar e todo mundo for embora?

_**Eric Diggory: **_Essa Murta, sempre abusando... mas conte para nós como você chegou a Hogwarts.

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Bem, desde pequena eu sonhava em estudar em Hogwarts. Eu nunca fui muito popular, mas achei que poderia encontrar pessoas como eu aqui. Sonhava em ter um grupo de amigos, enviar corujas com mensagens carinhosas para as janelas dos meninos... Só que desde o primeiro dia, as pessoas debochavam de mim. Tinha gente que não gostava da minha voz, dos meus óculos... até que um dia eu estava aqui neste banheiro, triste, e vi aqueles olhos amarelos enormes... aí eu morri!

_**Eric Diggory: **_Já te contaram o que te matou, não é?

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Sim, depois que o Harry matou o Basilisco, me contaram que foi ele quem tinha acabado comigo. De certa forma, ele fez um bem pra todo mundo, deixei de incomodar o pessoal, todo mundo deve ter ficado mais feliz sem a minha presença... mm mmm... hmmmm... mmmmm...

_**Eric Diggory: **_É, essa definitivamente é a Murta Que Geme... mas vamos levantar esse astral! Me conte como é a vida em Hogwarts!

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Ah, é legal... eu gosto de assustar as pessoas! Principalmente os do primeiro ano, pois eles ouviram falar de mim antes de chegar aqui, e me conhecer pessoalmente é uma emoção que leva muitos às lágrimas, à gritaria, ao xixi nas calças, hehehe! O bom é que eu não fico velha, há anos estou aqui amedrontando o pessoal, e vou ficar por muitos ainda.

_**Eric Diggory: **_É verdade! Você não fica velha... até porque fica-se velho e morre! E você já morreu, né? Essa é uma vantagem de ser um fantasma!

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Ah, nem tanto. Logo depois que eu morri, eu queria me isolar do mundo. Só que os meus gemidos chamavam a atenção de quem passava na porta deste banheiro. A maioria do pessoal corria, mas um dia um garoto entrou. Ele disse que não tinha medo de mim. Começamos a namorar... Bom, mais ou menos. A primeira vez que ele tentou me beijar, os lábios dele me atravessaram e ele caiu de cara naquela privada ali atrás. Mas ele achou engraçado, e a gente passava as tardes aqui, ele fingia que conseguia me beijar, segurar a minha mão...

_**Eric Diggory: **_Olha que lindo, a Murta tem sentimentos bons...

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Tenho coisa nenhuma! O tempo foi passando e ele deixou de me visitar. Um dia eu fui pelo encanamento até o banheiro masculino, e perguntei por que ele não ia mais me visitar! E sabe o que ele me respondeu? Que ele cresceu, e eu fiquei muito nova pra ele! Tá vendo! Tem desvantagem não crescer, viu! E esses homens são todos iguais! Nojentos e imbecis! Odeio todos eles! Chuinf, mmmmm... hmmmm...

_**Eric Diggory: **_Calma aí, nem todos são assim...

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Quer me provar então? Fica aqui até mais tarde...

_**Eric Diggory: **_Aiaiai... vamos pra próxima pergunta. Por e-mail, Colin Creevey pergunta se não é nojento andar pelos encanamentos de Hogwarts.

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Ah, não é não. Como eu já disse, tudo me atravessa. Quando eu estou passando e tem algumas coisas, digamos, nojentas pelo caminho, elas passam direto por mim. Às vezes eu até brinco, fazendo a sujeira passar pela minha boca, ou pelos ouvidos. Depois que a gente acostuma, é bem divertido.

_**Eric Diggory: **_Eca! Rony Weasley, também por e-mail, pergunta quem é que polui mais o sistema de esgoto de Hogwarts... mais nojeira! Ele aproveita pra dizer que adora o programa, e manda um beijo pra Hermione, que emprestou o computador e ajudou ele a enviar a mensagem pra nós! Que é isso, Rony! Ainda não sabe usar computador direito? Bom Murta, responda a pergunta.

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Olha, todo ano tem alguns alunos que poluem de monte, viu! Mas o campeão é o Dumbledore! Misericórdia! Um dia eu estava passando pelos canos próximos ao banheiro de sua sala, e me impressionei com a quantidade de coisa produzida pelo chefe! Afe, aquele velhinho tá podre por dentro! Se ele é tão poderoso assim, pra comandar uma escola e fazer aquelas magias complicadas, poderia muito bem criar um jeito de poluir menos, né! A Murta, os ratos, e todos os outros animais que habitam os canos vão agradecer!

(Uma voz surge de repente, dizendo: Diggory... Diggory...)

_**Eric Diggory: **_Ai, que susto! Quem está aí?

_**Professora Trelawney: **_Diggory, tenho algo muito importante pra você: seu futuro é negro! Você tem que tomar cuidado, vejo problemas para você adiante... vejo uma taça... uma maldição...

_**Eric Diggory: **_Caramba., você de novo! Por que você não sai de perto de mim com essa macumba de doido! É sempre a mesma coisa! Produção, faça alguma coisa!

(A produção do programa retira a professora Trelawney do banheiro).

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Ela é legal! Várias vezes por semana ela erra de banheiro e vem parar aqui no meu. A gente troca muitas idéias, e ela me conta quais as pessoas que vão ter azar aqui em Hogwarts. Eu sempre fico esperando que alguém morra e venha me fazer companhia, mas isso nunca mais aconteceu...

_**Eric Diggory: **_É, mas com todo respeito, eu acho tem que ser muito besta pra morrer em Hogwarts. Eu mesmo, acho que isso nunca poderá acontecer comigo... mas vamos à próxima pergunta. Padma Patil pergunta se você já saiu de Hogwarts alguma vez, desde que morreu.

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Não, eu nunca saí. O mais longe que vou é no lago, conversar com os sereianos. É que tem muitos canos por aqui, e eu já me perdi várias vezes por eles. Então é complicado, se mesmo aqui dentro eu não me acho, se eu sair pode ser que eu não volte nunca mais.

_**Eric Diggory: **_Mulheres, sempre com problemas de direção... Mas você tem vontade de sair?

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Ah, eu tenho. Aqui em Hogwarts vem gente do mundo todo, gente que já viajou por muitos lugares. Eu queria conhecer os países. Mas pra isso eu precisaria primeiro saber se tem algum cano que sai em algum rio, ou algum mar. Mas eu nunca achei...

_**Eric Diggory: **_Pede ajuda pro Nemo. Ele achou um caminho pro mar...

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Pára de zombar de mim! Só porque eu sou uma desgraçada, que tem uma vida ruim, digo, uma morte ruim... você tinha que estar no meu lugar pra sentir meu sofrimento...

_**Eric Diggory: **_Ah, mas eu aposto que isso vai demorar muito! Mas eu prometo que se isso vier a acontecer, eu venho te visitar, viu! Hahaha, que piada...

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Olha que eu vou cobrar, hein! A Trelawney me deu esperanças de te ver aqui...

_**Eric Diggory: **_Bom, a conversa tá boa, mas não temos mais tempo! Vamos encerrar o programa! Você tem algum recado pra dar?

_**Murta Que Geme:**_ Sim! Pessoal, continuem tendo medo da Murta Que Geme! E vocês crianças, que vierem estudar aqui em Hogwarts, não sabem o que te esperam, huahuahua... e um abraço pro Mau, do castelo Rá Tim Bum! Ele disse que é meu fã, e que também vive nos encanamentos de um castelo, tentando assustar as pessoas! Se um dia eu tiver coragem e achar uma saída pro mar, eu atravesso oceanos e vou te visitar aí no Brasil!

_**Eric Diggory: **_Bom, por hoje terminamos! E se Deus quiser, e arranjarmos um patrocínio, teremos mais um "Conversando com Eric Diggory"! E também... o que é isso, produção? Um papel novo pra eu ler? O que está escrito aqui... "Nosso próximo entrevistado é Duda Dursley"? Quem é esse, produção? O quê? É um trouxa? Produção, que bobagem é essa entrevistar um trouxa no meu programa? Essa é demais, o pessoal que trabalha comigo deve estar ficando biruta... o quê? O pai dele vai pagar a entrevista? Ah, então tudo bem! Então não percam o nosso próximo entrevistado: Duda Dursley!! Até mais!!

(Entra música para finalizar o programa).

--

_**Nathoca Malfoy:**_ Mau?? "O Mau, correndo pelos encanamentos do castelo!" Hahahahaha!! Nossa, aí já avacalhou! Hahahahahahaha!! Mas foi algo inesperado! Vc vai entrevistar o Duda?? Que diabos de entrevista vai ser essa?? Meu... só "pagando" pra ver. Tô ansiosa pra próxima entrevista. Beijos.


	4. Duda Dursley

**DUDA DURSLEY**

_(Entra a música do programa)_

**Eric Diggory:** Está entrando no ar, com um pequeno atraso, mais um programa "Conversando com Eric Diggory". O entrevistado de hoje é Duda Dursley. Para quem não sabe, ele vive no mundo dos trouxas, e...

_(Tio Valter, que está na platéia, interrompe)_

**Valter:** Trouxa é a vovozinha!

**Eric Diggory:** Bem, como eu ia dizendo, Duda é morador do mundo real. E vou ser sincero com os meus colegas telespectadores: estamos com problemas financeiros, e essa entrevista foi encomendada...

**Valter **(_interrompendo de novo)_**:** E foi muito bem paga!

**Eric Diggory:** Bom, então vamos ao que interessa! Venha pra cá, Duda Dursley

_(aplausos desanimados do público) _

**Eric Diggory:** E então, Duda? Tudo bem?

**Duda:** B-bem... tudo bem... vocês não vão fazer nenhuma magia comigo, não é?

**Eric Diggory:** Por que? Você quer que a gente faça?

**Duda:** PAI! PAI! Me ajuda!

_(Valter se levanta e sobe no palco)_

**Valter:** Pare de assustar meu filho! E aqui está, Diggory! Preparei as perguntas que você deve fazer ao meu filho! É só ler! E você, Duda, responda daquele jeito que a gente treinou durante a semana. Senão a sua mãe vai morrer de vergonha, ela convidou todos os parentes, o pessoal do serviço, e seus colegas de escola pra assistirem com ela lá em casa!

**Eric Diggory:** Vamos à primeira pergunta: Como foi a sua infância? Você sempre chamou a atenção com seu charme, herdado do seu pai?

**Duda:** S-sim, desde que nasci. Meu pai disse que na maternidade mesmo eu bati no bebê que estava no berço ao lado. Aí conforme eu fui crescendo a minha força sempre foi conhecida pelos colegas de escola. Ninguém mexia comigo, porque sabiam que se eu voltasse chorando pra casa, meu pai iria lá na escola dar uma enorme bronca em todo mundo, inclusive nos professores!

**Valter:** Ô Duda! Essa parte final não era pra falar!

**Eric Diggory:** Eta, tô vendo que essa entrevista vai ser dureza... Vamos à próxima pergunta: E o sucesso com as mulheres?

**Duda:** Ah, isso sempre aconteceu! As minhas tias, principalmente a Guida, vivem me enchendo de beijos, presentes e tortas dos mais diferentes sabores! Adoro passar alguns dias nas casas delas...

**Eric Diggory:** Hahaha... gostei!

**Valter:** Não ria do meu filho! Duda, Duda...

**Duda:** Ah, entendi! É que ele falou mulheres, pai! Não falou meninas... As meninas também me adoram! Quando tem baile na escola, elas sempre ficam me disputando, e eu tenho que decidir com qual eu vou. No final acabo fazendo um rodízio, danço uma música com cada uma delas. É difícil ser popular e bonitão!

**Valter:** Boa, filhão!

**Eric Diggory:** Bom, assim como fizemos nos últimos programas, estamos com um link ao vivo, dessa vez na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Vai daí, Cho Chang!

**Cho Chang:** Estamos aqui ao vivo da casa da família Dursley, onde uma multidão se amontoa por todos os cantos da casa querendo aparecer na TV! Tá parecendo final de paredão de BBB! Vamos pegar um depoimento de um amigo do Duda. Hei, você! Diga seu nome e o que você acha do nosso entrevistado de hoje.

**Zezinho:** Oi, eu sou o Zezinho. Eu queria mandar um beijo pra minha mãe, pro meu pai e pra Xuxa. Bom, eu acho o Duda um cara legal, ele sempre me ajuda na escola. Outro dia a gente tava jogando bola e ele me deixou chutar todos os pênaltis. E depois ainda pagou um refrigerante pra toda a turma. O cara é mesmo legal, um amigo que todo mundo deveria ter.

**Cho Chang:** Oh, que comovente! Muito obrigada pelo seu depoimento!

**Zezinho:** Obrigado nada! Cadê o dinheiro que prometeram pra quem dissesse coisas boas do Duda? Não é você que vai pagar? Tô precisando da grana pra comprar uma bola nova, porque a antiga o Duda chutou pra fora da escola e um carro passou por cima. Eu devia saber que em se tratando do Duda, era tudo mentira...

_(E o Zezinho sai da casa revoltado, chutando o armário que fica embaixo da escada)_

**Eric Diggory:** Obrigado, Cho! Mas vamos voltar ao estúdio, pra gente não irritar o convidado com outro depoimento digamos, não muito amigável. E então, Duda? Aqui na lista de perguntas que seu pai fez tá pedindo pra você falar a respeito da sua experiência com magia. Você também é bruxo?

**Duda:** Olha ele, pai! Me chamando de bruxo! Pede o dinheiro de volta! Ele tá me xingando!

**Valter:** Vai, filho, fala das sua mágicas, criatura... Ai meu Deus, acho que fiz besteira encomendando essa entrevista! Queria mostrar pra todo mundo que meu Dudinha é mais esperto que esses montes de bruxos, mas eu acho que me dei mal...

**Duda:** Ah, eu sei fazer mágicas! Quando eu tinha 9 anos, fiz um monte de magias! Foi lá na escola, na festa da primavera! Meu pai passou no shopping e comprou todos os kits de mágica que tavam vendendo numa loja. Aí eu li todos os manuais e treinei uma semana em casa. Na hora do espetáculo, das 10 mágicas eu consegui fazer 3 sem errar! Foi muito bom, principalmente porque achei que só ia conseguir fazer uma mágica direito!

(A essa altura Tio Valter já está com as mãos no rosto, lamentando profundamente ter tido a idéia da entrevista. Na platéia tem gente dormindo, gente comendo cachorro quente e gente indo no banheiro... E a equipe de produção avisa ao Diggory que a audiência está cada vez menor, pior que a da TV Gazeta, e pede desesperadamente que algo aconteça pra ela subir)

**Eric Diggory:** Já que você é bom em magias, alguém aqui na platéia quer desafiar Duda?

_(Harry Potter surge lá do fundo)_

**Harry:** Eu!

**Duda:** H-harry?

**Valter:** O que você está fazendo aqui? Não falei pra você ficar trancado no seu quarto até o programa terminar?

**Harry:** Ah, mas eu tinha que assistir ao programa! Não ia perder o primo Dudinha na TV! Fiquei tão ansioso que nem fiquei vendo com todo mundo lá na casa, vim aqui assistir ao vivo!

**Eric Diggory:** Ah, que bom! Vai ser legal ver os primos em ação! Vamos lá Duda! Mostre do que você é capaz!

**Duda:** E- eu s-sei fazer uma moeda de-desaparecer! Olha só! Ops, a moeda caiu, e rolou pra fora do palco! E agora? Pai, me ajuda!

**Harry:** Bom, então é a minha vez! Pego a varinha, faço um movimento assim, e digo: Vingardium Leviosa! E o que acontece? O Duda está flutuando! Como é que algo tão grande e gordo consegue se sustentar no ar? Magia, minha gente!

_(A plateia aplaude. Tio Valter corre em direção ao palco e agarra Duda. Os dois ficam flutuando)_

**Harry:** Olhem agora! Dois corpos enormes no ar! E com mais um movimento da varinha, eles continuam subindo, até saírem voando pela janela do estúdio! Vejam só!

**Valter:** Harry, você me paga! Vai ficar de castigo até completar 65 anos!

**Harry:** Calma, vocês vão flutuar somente até a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Lá o encanto vai passar e vocês vão cair sentados no jardim da casa! Hehehe, um dia esse Duda vai parar de incomodar todo mundo!

_(E Harry vai embora, guardando a varinha no bolso)_

**Eric Diggory:** Com esse desfecho emocionante, e já que o convidado saiu voando, chega ao final mais um "Conversando com Eric Diggory". Comemorando a subida impressionante da audiência no final do programa, e esperando que isso atraia algum patrocinador. Você, que tem uma lojinha em Hogsmeade, ou no Beco Diagonal, e quer ver sua marca estampada num programa super legal, entre em contato com a gente! Por enquanto eu não posso anunciar nosso próximo convidado, porque não sei se teremos próximo programa...

(Entra música, e o programa acaba)

.

**----------------------------- Continua????? ----------------------------**

.

_**Por Nathoca Malfoy:**_

Oi gente! Esse foi mais um conversando com Eric Diggory, feito pelo meu maridão, o _**Eric Diggory**_!

Se você tem uma lojinha no Beco Diagonal, na Travessa do Tranco, sei lá... dê uma ajudinha pra ele. Mande um comentário com a sua loja dizendo que você patrocina o próximo programa. Se o patrocínio for bom, a gente deixa até você escolher o próximo convidado!

Mas a regra é: personagens secundários ou bichos estranhos do mundo de Harry Potter.

Por favor, estamos precisando urgentemente de patrocinadores, o salário da produção já tá começando a atrasar...

Um super beijo!


	5. Profa Trelawney

**Professora Trelawney**

_(Eric Diggory entra ao som da música de abertura e de meia dúzia de palmas – só seis pessoas foram ao estúdio assistir o programa)_

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Boa noite, senhoras e senhores! Está entrando no ar mais um "Conversando com Eric Diggory". Retornando de grande ausência devido a problemas econômicos! Sim, a crise mundial chegou ao mundo dos bruxos! Tive que vender seis uniformes de quadribol e três vassouras pra poder pagar a conta de luz do estúdio! Bom, mas vamos ao que interessa! Vamos chamar a nossa convidada: Professora Trelawney!!!

_(Quatro pessoas batem palmas, duas foram ao banheiro)_

_**Trelawney:**_ Por onde eu entro? Em que cadeira eu sento dessas todas? (diz ela, enquanto aponta para a platéia vazia)

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Calma, Trelawney! Você está indo pro lado errado, aqui é o local da entrevista! Onde tem a mesa e a poltrona ao lado!

_**Trelawney:**_ Ah, tá. Bom, pelo jeito você não tem ouvido meus conselhos que seu futuro é negro, e ainda insiste com esse programa. Eu vi que o seu fim seria relacionado a um torneio, uma taça... mas parece que vai ser antes, quando você falir...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Trelawney, eu te chamei pra ser entrevistada, não para contar piadas!

_**Trelawney:**_ Isso não é piada, você nem me pagou cachê pra eu estar aqui! Mas aceitei porque você é um aluno brilhante. Embora isso não vá valer de nada daqui a um tempo, pois seu futuro é negro... o seu fim está relacionado com uma taça, e...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Chega Trelawney! Pega aí a sua bola de cristal e vamos começar! Bom pessoal, desta vez mudamos um pouco o programa. Ao invés de eu fazer as perguntas, vocês que estão assistindo poderão ligar para cá e pedir previsões, por apenas R$ 4,99 o minuto mais impostos! É a sua chance de saber o futuro através da mais brilhante mestra em adivinhação de Hogwarts! E de salvar o meu programa com o dinheiro arrecadado! Mas vamos atender a primeira ligação. Quem fala?

_**Dragão:**_ É o Dragão Rabo-Córneo Húngaro! Tudo bem Diggory? Você ainda não veio provar meu churrasquinho aqui no estádio do Morumbi...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Sabe como, é... muitos compromissos!

_**Trelawney:**_ Ele não tem dinheiro pra viagem! Ele teve de vender a vassoura pra pagar contas. O coitado ta andando de NoiteBus! Isso quando o busão passa! Senão ele vai a pé mesmo!

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Trelawney, se você continuar falando essas coisas, eu vou fazer uma previsão: estarei torcendo o seu pescoço daqui a pouco! Vai, faz a previsão do meu amigo Dragão.

_**Trelawney:**_ Bom... o seu futuro é bom! Apesar do público fraco nos jogos do São Paulo aí no Morumbi, você vai faturar muito dinheiro durante a Copa de 2014! Pessoas de vários países provarão seu churrasquinho e você ficará famoso nos quatro cantos do mundo. Até na Hungria!

_**Dragão:**_ Oba! Já vou investir numa grelha maior pra atender a galera! Que legal, vou ficar rico! Obrigado, Trelawney!

_**Eric Diggory:**_ É isso aí! E não se esqueça de seu amigo aqui, hein! Mas vamos à próxima ligação. Alô!

_**Lupin:**_ Alô! Aqui é o professor Lupin! Trelawney, minha amiga, o que a bola de cristal diz sobre o meu futuro?

_**Trelawney:**_ Deixa eu ver... hummm... estou vendo você vagando como lobisomem pelo mundo dos trouxas, revirando latas de lixo e correndo atrás das cadelinhas indefesas... nossa! Você foi pego pela carrocinha!

_**Lupin:**_ Oh não! Bom, mas assim que eu me destransformar, eles vão ver que eu sou um homem e vão me liberar, né?

_**Trelawney:**_ Que nada! Você vai ser liberado antes disso!

_**Lupin:**_ Que maravilha!

_**Trelawney:**_ Exato! Vão te vacinar, te CASTRAR e te colocar na rua de novo...

_(Lupin desliga o telefone, silêncio no estúdio)_

_**Eric Diggory:**_ B-Bom, depois dessa previsão, digamos, infeliz, vamos atender a mais uma. Alô!

_**Murta:**_ Alô Diggory! Aqui é a Murta que Geme! Eu estava aqui chorando no cantinho, pensando que ninguém queria falar comigo, mas achei que deveria ligar pra ver se alguém me dá atenção...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Ô Murtinha, sempre carente... vamos Trelawney, faça uma boa previsão dela! Até porque acho difícil você fazer alguma previsão ruim, ela já está morta mesmo!

_**Trelawney:**_ Vejamos... O seu banheiro vai ser reformado.

_**Murta:**_ Legal! E pessoas vão voltar a freqüentá-lo, pra eu poder assustá-las?

_**Trelawney:**_ Não! Ele vai deixar de ser um banheiro e vai virar o novo dormitório dos elfos de Hogwarts.

_**Murta:**_ Credo! Elfos! Eles me assustam, com aqueles trejeitos estranhos! Vai ser uma droga!

_**Trelawney:**_ E eles serão chefiados pelo Monstro, o elfo do Sirius Black...

_**Murta:**_ É o elfo mais mau-humorado de toda a região! Valeu hein, Diggory! Conseguiu me deixar mais triste que antes! Vou lá na privada chorar bastante, enquanto ela não vira dormitório de elfos! Snif, snif...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Coitado de quem cruzar com a Murta lá em Hogwarts! Ela vai estar estressada em dobro depois dessa má notícia! Trelawney, quando eu achei que você não iria piorar as coisas, você se superou!

_**Trelawney:**_ Só estou contando o que vejo na bola de cristal, nada mais...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Vamos à próxima ligação: Quem fala?

_**Harry:**_ É o Harry Potter! Tudo bem, Diggory?

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Tudo ótimo, Harry! Você quer saber sobre o seu futuro?

_**Harry:**_ Não. Eu quero saber sobre o futuro do meu primo Duda. Já que o pessoal que tá ligando aí são seus entrevistados, gostaria de saber o que vai acontecer com ele. Lembra que ele pagou pra participar?

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Lembro! E o dinheiro foi muito bem empregado, pra pagar o aluguel do estúdio! Bom, manda aí a previsão do Duda, Trelawney!

_**Harry:**_ Que seja uma coisa bem ruim! Hehehe...

_**Trelawney:**_ Fazer previsão de trouxa é mais difícil. Vamos ver... ah, consegui! Ele vai assumir a fabrica de porcas do pai, e a empresa vai lucrar muito com o aumento da construção de prédios no mundo dos trouxas...

_**Harry:**_ Ah, que chato!

_**Trelawney:**_ Mas logo depois uma bola de fogo vinda do espaço vai cair bem em cima da fábrica, incendiando tudo!

_**Harry:**_ Ah, que legal!

_**Trelawney:**_ A queda da bola vai gerar um terremoto, que vai provocar um tsunami, que vai atingir a fábrica e apagar o fogo!

_**Harry:**_ Ah, que chato!

_**Trelawney:**_ Mas a onda gigante vai carregar a poltrona vermelha com listras azuis em que o Duda guarda todo o dinheiro da fábrica, levando ele à falência.

_**Harry:**_ Ah, que legal! Vou correndo contar a novidade pra ele! Ele vai ficar com tanto medo que vai ser super engraçado! Obrigado, Trelawney!

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Enquanto o Duda irá a falência, a gente vai continuando por aqui! Sim, o faturamento com as ligações foi bom, está quase nos garantindo mais um programa!

_**Trelawney:**_ Tenho uma previsão pra você, Diggory.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Ah, não! Guarda pra você! Nem vem me dizer que o meu futuro é negro, viu!

_**Trelawney:**_ Calma, eu só ia te dizer que uma pessoa vai te ligar propondo patrocínio.

_(O telefone toca)_

_**Lockhart:**_ Olá, Diggory! Lembra de mim? Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordem de Merlim, Terceira Classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa Contra as Forças do Mal, e vencedor do Prêmio "Sorriso Mais Atraente" da revista Semanário dos Bruxos cinco vezes seguidas. E, claro, tendo uma brilhante passagem como professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Gostaria de fazer propaganda do meu mais famoso livro, "O Meu Eu Mágico", no seu programa. Poder ser?

_(Os olhos de Eric Diggory se transformam em $ $)_

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Mas é claro! Bom, mas vamos marcar um dia para discutir com detalhes, pois hoje não temos mais tempo. Acabou o programa! Agradecendo a presença da professora Trelawney!

_**Trelawney**_: Obrigada pelo convite! Mas se cuide, pois o seu futuro é negro...

_**Eric Diggory**_: Até a próxima, pessoal! E vamos ter mais programas! Agora com patrocínio!

_(Música do programa entra, e três pessoas batem palmas. As outras três dormiram)_

_(O programa acaba)._


	6. Parvati e Padma Patil

(A música de abertura do programa toca. Dessa vez o estúdio está lotado. Metade do pessoal pertence ao fã-clube do Lockhart, e ganhou cachê dele pra ir. A outra metade entrou por engano achando que estavam no programa do Faustão).

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Boa noite! Está entrando no ar mais um programa _"Conversando com Eric Diggory"._ Esta noite entrevistaremos Parvati e Padma Patil, as gêmeas mais badaladas de Hogwarts! Palmas para elas!

(Parvati e Padma entram no palco e se sentam ao lado de Diggory)

_**Eric Diggory**_: Mas antes de começar a entrevista, um recado do nosso patrocinador! Vai lá, Cho Chang!

(A câmera focaliza Cho Chang, que ainda não estava pronta, e estava reclamando)

_**Cho Chang:**_ Caramba! Antes eu era repórter do programa, agora me colocaram pra fazer comercial dos livros desse chato do Lockhart...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Cho, minha filha... você está no ar...

_**Cho Chang:**_ Quê? Mas já? É... bem... Atenção pessoal, comprem o livro _"Excursões com Vampiros"_, de Gilderoy Lockhart! Nele vocês aprenderão tudo sobre o comportamento dos vampiros: o que fazem, o que comem, onde vão, e como proceder para não ser atacado por um deles! Sabem como é, né? Vampiro anda tão na moda ultimamente...

(As pessoas batem palmas, e lá da última fila Gilderoy Lockhart se levanta, e vai em direção ao palco, com um garrafão de cerveja amanteigada)

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Lockhart, meu velho! Não sabia que você estava aí!

(Lockhart se senta ao lado das irmãs Patil)

_**Lockhart:**_ Pois é, né! Eu queria saber onde estava investindo o meu dinheiro, hehehe. E aí, Diggory, quando você vai me entrevistar?

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Veremos... quem sabe daqui a umas semanas? Bom, hoje as convidadas são Parvati e Padma. E aí meninas, tudo bem?

_**Parvati:**_ Tudo ótimo! Viemos de Hogwarts direto pra cá. Fizemos uma ótima viagem!

_**Padma:**_ Aliás, falando em Hogwarts, tenho um bilhete pra você, da Trelawney.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Deixa eu ver... _"Diggory, seu futuro é negro. Você vai morrer. Com carinho, Prof__ª Trelawney__"._ Essa piada ta ficando repetitiva, viu! Nada vai acontecer comigo, eu sou super forte! Só me falta dinheiro! Mas vamos às perguntas, antes que eu me estresse! Como vocês receberam a notícia de que iam para Hogwarts?

_**Padma:**_ Ah, desde muito pequenas nós esperávamos estudar lá. Nossos pais sempre nos contavam sobre a escola, sobre Dumbledore...

_**Parvati:**_ A gente fingia que estava lá, tendo aulas, voando em vassouras, e muitas outras coisas. Mas por um momento eu achei que tinham se esquecido de nós, porque a coruja com a carta não aparecia nunca! Tínhamos medo que a coruja não achasse a Índia, porque era um país meio desconhecido.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Pois é, né! Eu mesmo nem sabia onde ficava, ainda bem que a minha produção pesquisou e colocou aqui na minha ficha. Pra mim, só o Cabral, o Colombo e o resto do pessoal das caravelas é que tinha interesse na Índia, hahaha...

(Ninguém ri. As irmãs fazem cara de revoltadas, as fãs do Lockhart estão tentando tirar fotos dele bebendo cerveja, e a caravana do Faustão não entendeu a piada porque faltou na aula de história).

Diggory tenta consertar:

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Bom, mas agora a Índia é conhecidíssima! Ganhou Oscar com "Quem Quer Ser Um Milionário", tem a equipe Force Índia na Fórmula 1, e teve a novela "Caminho das Índias"! Aposto que vocês sonhavam em ser a Maya, não é?

(As gêmeas continuam sérias. As fãs do Lockhart estão brigando para ver quem fica com a garrafa de cerveja dele como recordação, e a caravana do Faustão começou a prestar atenção porque ouviu a palavra NOVELA na entrevista).

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Bom... vejamos... onde estávamos mesmo? Ah, continuem contando da expectativa de esperar a coruja!

_**Padma:**_ É, a gente chegou a escrever no telhado na nossa casa: "Corujas Pousem Aqui". Os vizinhos acharam que estávamos ficando loucas!

_**Parvati:**_ Eu pus ratos mortos e frutas na janela para atrair as corujas, pois ouvi dizer que elas adoram isso. Mas eu só consegui uma revoada de urubus! Não me avisaram que eles gostavam disso também, e...

(Gilderoy interrompe Parvati e se levanta, bêbado)

_**Lockhart:**_ Ah, crianças! Como são ingênuas! Corujas nunca erram o caminho. Sejam em Hogwarts, na Índia, ou em Jijoca de Jericoacoara. Eu estudei o voo das corujas, e não existe erro. Vai um gole de cerveja aí?

_**Eric Diggory:**_ É que você não conhece a coruja do Rony Weasley... e eu não quero cerveja não. Estou em serviço!

_**Lockhart:**_ Aliás, eu estive de passagem na Índia, antes de encontrar com o Iéti. Encontro esse que gerou o meu livro "Um Ano Com o Iéti". A Índia é um país com uma cultura incrível, consegui ingredientes ótimos para novos feitiços...

(Diggory põe as mãos na cabeça)

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Ai, que patrocinador eu arrumei... Meninas, mas vocês não estranharam o fato de o chapéu seletor ter colocado uma em Grifinória e outra em Corvinal?

_**Parvati:**_ Não, somos gêmeas mas temos nossas diferenças. É complicado esse pessoal que pensa que só porque somos parecidas, temos que ser iguais em tudo.

_**Padma:**_ Inclusive a gente tinha combinado de tentar enganar o chapéu seletor. Eu iria quando me chamassem, e quando fosse a vez da Parvati, eu iria de novo. Eu queria saber se o chapéu iria perceber, ou se ele ia passar batido.

_**Parvati:**_ Ou pior, se a Padma indo duas vezes, ele iria escolher duas casas diferentes pra ela! Seria o fim do Chapéu Seletor! E ainda ganharíamos dinheiro vendendo a história pro Profeta Diário!

_**Padma:**_ É, mas o chapéu notou. Quando eu estava me levantando pra ir no lugar da Parvati, ele olhou feio pra mim, e depois olhou pra ela. O chapéu é sábio!

_**Eric Diggory:**_ É, o chapéu sabe de tudo!

(Lockhart, que estava cochilando, acorda):

_**Lockhart:**_ Sabe tudo? Alguém me chamou? Eu sei de tudo! Quem quiser saber o que eu sei, leia _"O Meu Eu Mágico". _Sabem por quê? Porque sou eu! E sou mágico! Hahahahaha...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Aiaiai... e eu que pensei que a piada mais sem graça do dia tinha sido a minha... bom, mas estava na hora mesmo de chamar mais um comercial. Vai daí, Cho Chang!

_**Cho Chang**_ (com cara de desânimo): Pessoal, leitura obrigatória: _"Passeios com Lobisomens",_ de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ensina a lidar com lobisomens, é um guia completo sobre como adestrá-los, sejam em forma humana, sejam em forma de animal. Ensina também a não misturar lobisomem com vampiro, porque não dá certo... E na nova edição tem uma entrevista exclusiva com o Professor Lupin!

_**Lockhart:**_ Sai daqui, japinha! (Lockhart empurra Cho Chang). Você não sabe fazer comercial do meu livro! É assim! Comprem! Comprem! Olha aqui, vou distribuir amostras grátis!

(Lockhart joga os livros no platéia. Todo mundo sai correndo. Bêbado, ele começa a atirar livros pra todo lado. Até Diggory é atingido).

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Petrificus Totalus!

(Lockhart cai duro no chão).

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Dá pra acreditar que isso aí já foi professor de Hogwarts?

_**Parvati: **_Mas como você tem coragem de fazer isso com seu patrocinador?

_**Eric Diggory:**_ É que eu acabei de saber pela minha produção que o cheque que ele me deu não tem fundos... se depender de mim ele não vai mais ser professor nem da Escolinha do Professor Raimundo! Produção, levem ele pra fora do estúdio e joguem na rua. To vendo que ele ta mais sem grana que eu!

_**Padma:**_ É, ele ta mais duro que você! E depois do Petrificus Totalus ele ficou mais duro ainda, hahaha...

_**Parvati:**_ Ô Padma, ta querendo tirar o título de piada ruim do dia do Diggory ou do Lockhart?

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Vamos aproveitar e encerrar mais um "Conversando com Eric Diggory". O futuro do nosso programa é incerto, mas espero conseguir um patrocínio em breve. Por enquanto, vou mandar esse monte de livros do Lockhart pra reciclagem, e ver quanto dinheiro vai dar pra conseguir. Agradecemos a presença das irmãs Patil! Até mais!

(Entra a música de encerramento e o programa acaba)

---------------

É isso aí, pessoal! O Eric Diggory não é brasileiro, mas ele não desiste nunca! Ele vai tentar manter o programa no ar! Ele aceita até patrocínio do Voldemort!

E obrigado por me corrigirem a respeito do feitiço de levitar pessoas. É Levicorpus, e não Vingardium Leviosa! É com o auxílio dos fãs que o programa vai continuar!

Até a próxima história! Sim, vamos ter mais...

Eric Diggory


	7. Dobby

**Dobby**

_O programa começa, as luzes se acendem, a música toca e Eric Diggory entra no palco, acenando para as 20 pessoas que estão na platéia._

_**Eric Diggory**_**:** Boa noite, pessoal, estamos de volta ao ar com mais um "Conversando com Eric Diggory". Nem acredito que levantei recursos para a realização deste programa. Agora ele está de cenário novo! Tá certo que é feito de papelão, e a emissora jogou fora o velho, achando que não seria mais usado, mas mesmo depois de tantos meses, estamos de volta! E já vou apresentando o meu assistente, Dobby!

_Dobby entra, visivelmente envergonhado, e se posiciona atrás de uma mesa no canto do palco._

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Dobby vai ser o meu assistente, como o Alex serve o Jô Soares, trazendo e levando coisas, e também participando quando solicitado. Diga alguma coisa, Dobby!

_**Dobby:**_ Boa n-noite, pessoal. Dobby fica muito feliz de aparecer na televisão, junto com o mestre Diggory. Dobby agradece a chance que o mestre Diggory dá pra eu trabalhar no programa, fazendo comidas e bebidas, montando o cenário, consertando cadeiras quebradas, e...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Obrigado Dobby, mas chega! Assim vai parecer que você é meu escravo!

_**Dobby:**_ Dobby só tem a agradecer o mestre por deixar Dobby comer os restos e dormir na gaiola da coruja que morreu, é bem melhor que o lugar onde eu dormia na casa dos Malfoy...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Quieto! Bom, vamos chamar o nosso entrevistado de hoje, Vitor Krum!

_As câmeras focalizam a entrada do palco, mas ninguém aparece._

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Produção... cadê o nosso convidado? O quê? Ele deixou um torpedo para a produção? Então vamos ler! " Dilgoril, Krum estar perdido no seu cildadi. Ela ser muito confuza, Bulgária ser mais fáciu. Vou tentar xegar ainda hoge. Até."

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Se o Krum precisasse saber ler e escrever pra jogar, a Bulgária estaria no último lugar do ranking de quadribol, hahaha...

_Ninguém ri._

_**Eric Diggory:**_ E aí, produção? Que faremos? Saiu caro alugar o estúdio, as câmeras, e estamos ao vivo! Já sei! Vem aqui pro sofá, Dobby, você vai ser o meu entrevistado de hoje!

_**Dobby:**_ Eu? Mas por que o mestre não entrevista a si mesmo? É muito mais importante! Dobby é apenas um elfo doméstico simples e humilde.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Vamos Dobby! Conte-me algo sobre a sua vida, a família...

_Dobby se senta no sofá do entrevistado e começa:_

_**Dobby:**_ Tá bom, se é o desejo do mestre... eu sou de uma família de elfos, meu tatatatatataravô Bobby foi o primeiro elfo doméstico de Hogwarts, bem antes de Dumbledore chegar. Ele morreu afogado numa sopa que estava preparando pra inauguração da escola. O filho dele, Mobby, trabalhou lá até morrer ao cair dentro da jaula de um dragão córneo húngaro. O filho dele, Robby, trabalhou lá até cair de uma vassoura ao acompanhar um professor. O filho dele, Tobby...

_**Eric Diggory (bocejando):**_ Puxa vida, Dobby, o papo não está fluindo... todos os seus ancestrais morreram tragicamente?

_**Dobby:**_ Bom, o meu pai, Gobby, conheceu Tom Riddle e estava do lado da Murta que Geme quando ela morreu olhando o Basilisco. Ele só não morreu da mesma forma porque era cego!

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Olha, este teve sorte!

_**Dobby:**_ Teve nada, ele não viu o Basilisco vindo na direção dele, e morreu atropelado pela cobra.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Aiaiai... você não acha que vai ter o mesmo destino?

_**Dobby:**_ Não sei, só espero que eu morra depois de ter servido o jantar, pro mestre não ficar com fome.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Olha tem mais um torpedo chegando. Espero que seja do Krum. Deixa eu ler: "Dobby, o seu futuro é negro. Beijos, Prof. Trelawney". Caramba, mandei essa maluca ficar longe do estúdio, mas ela continua enchendo o saco! Ô produção, quem deu o nosso telefone pra ela? Ops, chegou mais uma mensagem: "Mas é verdade, Diggory! Aliás, seu futuro também é negro. Beijos, Prof Trelawney." Putz, vamos mudar a entrevista. Vamos fazer um bate-bola, eu falo alguma coisa e você responde com a primeira coisa que vier à cabeça, ok?

_**Dobby:**_ Entendi. Pode começar.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Cor preferida?

_**Dobby:**_ A que o mestre gosta.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Comida preferida?

_**Dobby:**_ A que o mestre mandar eu cozinhar.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Esporte preferido?

_**Dobby:**_ Aquele que o mestre pratica melhor.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Um sonho?

_**Dobby:**_ Trabalhar para Harry Potter

_**Eric Diggory:**_ O que mais gosta de fazer?

_**Dobby:**_ Trabalhar na casa do mestre Diggory, no estúdio do programa e nas casas onde o mestre manda eu trabalhar.

_Pela primeira vez as 20 pessoas ficam olhando para Diggory, que explica:_

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Ô pessoal? Eu precisava arrumar grana pra continuar o programa. Então eu alugo o Dobby para trouxas que querem ter uma casa arrumada. Eu conto que ele é um anão, coloco um chapéu na cabeça dele e ninguém desconfia que é um elfo! Tenho até um slogan pro serviço dele: "Um anão que faz serviço de gente grande!"

_**Dobby:**_ Dobby gosta de trabalhar de segunda a domingo durante o dia nas casas dos trouxas, e de noite na casa do mestre. Dobby gosta de se sentir útil, trabalhando 22 horas por dia...

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Fica quieto! Senão você me deixa encrencado! E aí produção? Cadê o Krum? E que barulheira é essa aí no fundo?

_Hermione invade o palco, esbravejando:_

_**Hermione:**_ Vou te processar, Diggory! Como sócia e fundadora do F.A.L.E., Fundo de Apoio a Libertação dos Elfos, eu não vou permitir que você abuse deste pobre elfo doméstico!

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Hermione... calma... que tal conversarmos lá no camarim, com calma? Tem até um lanchinho lá.

_**Dobby:**_ Foi Dobby que preparou, tem até cerveja amanteigada que eu mesmo levei uma semana pra produzir!

_**Hermione:**_ Fica quieto, Dobby! Não tá vendo que eu tô te defendendo desse mestre malvado?

_Nesse momento Vitor Krum entra no palco._

_**Vitor Krum:**_ Mim chegar agora! Quando começar entrevistar? Sai daqui, elfo feio!

_Krum arranca o microfone das mãos de Dobby, e o joga longe. Ele cai aos pés de Hermione, que nem nota, porque ela só olha para Krum._

_**Hermione:**_ Vitor Krum!

_**Vitor Krum:**_ Senhorita Hern... Hermin... Hermione!

_**Hermione:**_ Que milagre o senhor por aqui!

_**Vitor Krum:**_ Eu trazer este humilde presente.

_E dá o microfone para Hermione._

_**Hermione:**_ Não gostaria de entrar no camarim para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada?

_**Vitor Krum:**_ Não ser muito incômodo?

_**Hermione:**_ Claro que não, queira entrar!

_**Vitor Krum:**_ Depois da senhorita.

_E eles deixam o palco._

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Bom pessoal, vamos aproveitar pra encerrar o programa, antes que a protetora de elfos se lembre do que veio fazer aqui. E Dobby, levanta já daí porque amanhã você tá escalado pra limpar a mansão do Sílvio Santos. Se você não for, eu não ganho dinheiro, e não vai ter mais programa! Boa noite pessoal!

_Entra a música de encerramento, e os dois saem correndo do estúdio._


End file.
